Austin Banks
Height: 6'8 Weight: 219 Birth: March 23 1999 Number: 14 Hometown: Toronto Country: Canada 2018 Draft: 1 Round 2 Pick (SAC) Traded to (NYK) Middle School: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forest_Hill_Collegiate_Institute Forest Hill Collegiate Institute] High School: Leaside High School College: Califonia Father [[LaMarcus "LB" Banks]] Mother [[Mo’Nique Banks]] Brother [[LaMarcus Banks Jr]] Sister [[Nicole Banks]] Dating: [https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/sofia-jamora.html Sofia ''Jamora''] Son [[Tristan Banks]] team: Knicks Sponser: Reebok Overall: 94 Upper: D. Russell Base: m. Jordan Life Austin is a 14-year-old middle school basketball phoneme. He played high school basketball rather than playing middle school. At age 13 Austin was playing 15-18 AAU team with his brother he was only standing at 5'6 when he was 13. he would avg 13.7 ppg & 12.4 Apg. Austin has got offers from university's such as UCLA, Duke, Kentucky, Texas, & Kansas. but Austin choice California university so he would play with his high school teammates. Austin is real smart he avg a 4.0 GPA, He is sponsor by Reebok brand shoe. Best friends/Teammates [[DeAndre Canaan]] , [[Geoffrey White]] , [[Christian Langford]] , [[Jarell Winter]] all agree on going to Califonia University [[Christian Langford]] & [[Geoffrey White]] been friends since 2nd grade and develope a passion for the game at a young age. during the 2011 aau season austin met fellow teammate [[DeAndre Canaan]] both being the youngest on the team he build a friendship leading the team to a 30-5 record. austin met [[Jarell Winter]] at [[Leaside high School Roster|Leaside high School]] NBA (NYK) 2019 ppg: 25.6 Rpg 3.7 Apg: 9.2 (NYK) 2020: ppg: 34.1 Rpg: 7.5 Apg: 9.6 NBA Awards Summer league MVP (2018), (2019) Leader in AST (2018), Leader in Points (2018) NBA Championship (2019), Finals MVP (2019), Rookie of the year (2019), rising star mvp (2019), (2020) Slam Dunk Champion (2019), All Star (2019), (2020) 2nd team all nba (2019) 1st all rookie (2019) 1st team all NBA (2020), 2nd Team All Def (2020) NBA Leader in Scoring 34.1 Team Record: Most Assists in a game: 25 Team Record: Most Point in a game 73 Team Record: Most Three Pointers Made: 15 College 2018: (Age 19) California: Ppg: 24.2 Rpg: 0.6 Apg: 16.6 Spg: 5.6 '''College Awards''' NCAA Champion (2018), Maui Champion (2018), Maui Tournament MVP (2018), Most Assist Record in a Game 33 (2018) Conference Champion (2018) Lead NCAA in Ast (2018), Lead NCAA in Steals (2018) Player of the year (2018), Def player of the year (2018), freshmen of the year (2018) all American 1st team (2018), All def 1st Team (2018), all freshmen 1st team (2018) Conference player of the year (2018), Conference Def player of the year (2018), Conference freshmen of the year (2018), all conference 1st team (2018), conference all def 1st team (2018), conference all freshmen 1st team (2018) 660 Ast in one season (2018) AAU 2010: (age 11) ppg: 15.4 Rpg: 0.6 Apg: 14.3 2011: (age 12) ppg: 30.2 Rpg: 1.1 Apg: 14.1 Middle School 2012: (Age 13): 7th Grade Ppg: 32.4 Rpg: 3.2 Apg: 15.3 2013: (Age 14): 8th Grade Ppg: 33.3 Rpg: 1.1 Apg: 10.5 High School 2014: (Age 15): Freshmen Ppg: 28.3 Rpg: 1.1 Apg: 10.5 2015: (Age 16): Sophmore: Ppg: 34.5 Rpg: 1.3 Apg: 9.6 2016: (Age 17): Junior 35.9 Rpg: 1.7 Apg: 7.8 2017: (Age 18): Senior: Ppg: 32.9 Rpg: 2.7 Apg: 9.8 Middle School Awards Conference player of the year (2012), (2013) Player Of the Year ,(2012), (2013) MVP (2012), (2013) 1st team all Canadian (2012),1st team all-Conference player of the year (2015), All Canadian MVP (2012),(2013) Canadian Middle School Champions (2012), (2013) Rank #1 of Canada Middle school Basketball (2012), (2013) High School Awards Canadian High School Champion, (2014),(2015),(2016), (2017), Conference Champion (2015),(2016), (2017) Player Of the Year, (2014),(2015), (2016), (2017), Conference player of the year (2015), (2016), (2017) Confrence MVP (2016),(2017), 1st team all Canadian (2015,(2016), (2017) 1st team all-Conference player of the year (2015), (2016) (2017), (2019) All Canadian MVP (2015),(2016), (2017) Set a school record with 21 assist (2017), Set School record with 67 Point (2017), Highlights of 2016 basketball season